This Love Remains
by Thislovelyworld
Summary: Since Noah's disappearance, Mara has been working to fight the effects of the heavy medication Dr. Kells has put her on. Noah has been missing for four months, and she's starting to lose hope. What happens when Noah shows up at her door? Set after The Evolution of Mara Dyer. Rated M for future lemons/sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**This Love Remains**

My mother's earrings jingled softly as I put them in my ears. Horizon was having a vintage themed party tonight. My parents, Joseph, and Daniel had apparently gone on some family trip for the weekend. One that I was not interested in. Not anymore. Not since Noah. I didn't even have to imagine his face for it to hurt. Just his name in itself sent so much pain through me that it was nearly unbearable. He had been missing for four months. Dr. Kells had sent me home after one month in the hospital. Thanks to my stunning acting skills, she was confident that the medication she had me on was doing its duty. In reality, the medication was having little effect on me. In the past four months I have become almost immune to the heavy medications she has prescribed to me. I have heard that others can't fight it. I'm not sure if my immunity has something to do with my powers or if it's just because I'm a strong willed person. I guess I'll never know. Since Noah's disappearance I have pretty much abandoned all hopes of trying to find out more about our powers. I want to, and I know that I will pick the research back up again sometime; it's what he would have wanted. But now? I can't. I can't think of anything but him. Constantly. He is all I see, all I hear, all I think about, dream about, imagine. I can't help replaying the moment where he told me he loved me.

I never got the chance to say it back.

Before he died.

Because of me.

No, I don't think that. I keep clinging to the hope that he's alive, somewhere. That Dr. Kells lied to me, like she has so many times before. I think that if I admit to myself that he's gone, I'll lose myself. And I can't do that. Not now.

I distracted myself with getting ready.

Standing in front of the mirror, I stared at my reflection. I had my hair pinned up in vintage pin curls. My dress was midnight blue. It seemed to be more of a dress of stone than of cloth as it shimmered in the light. Made of onyx and sapphire and amethyst... It dipped dangerously and deliciously low in the front and the back, hugging the curves of my waist and my hips until it drifted to the floor elegantly. This was the dress Noah got me. I was also wearing his mothers dark jewel necklace.

_This was my mother's, but it was meant for you._

Tears blurred my vision as the familiar, smoky British voice echoed around in my head. I shook my head. I needed to focus on getting ready

After doing my makeup and my nails to match my lovely vintage get-up, I was standing in front of the full length mirror once again. I hadn't caked my face in makeup, as so many girls do know these days, only adding highlights to my outfit. I had painted my nails a dark violet-blue to match my dress and the jewel resting on my collarbone. My skin was creamy and smooth against the darkness of the dress. The contrast between it and my skin was lovely. I looked beautiful. I wished Noah was here to see me. The dress came up to my knees in the front but rested on the floor behind me. A shudder went up my spine as I thought about the price of this dress. A thrill went up it when I thought about how he did it for me. Another shudder. Women are complicated creatures.

I slipped on the midnight blue heels that I bought after Noah had gotten me the dress. They were a little high for my taste, but they matched my dress perfectly, even shimmering slightly like the material of it. I got up from my bed, wobbling slightly. I had to pace in my room for a few minutes before I finally grew accustomed to the feel of the heels on my feet.

My heels clicked on the hardwood floor as I grabbed my clutch and my coat. I draped my coat over my shoulders and reached for the door. The doorknob was silent as I turned it. I expected to find everything but what I saw.

I gasped as I took in the sight.

Noah, his hand poised to knock.

**So, what did you think? Should I continue this as a 10-20 chapter story? Or as a two-three shot? Let me know!**

**-This Lovely World **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, lovlies.**

**What did you think of the first chapter? Leave reviews and messages so I know. I appreciate them all greatly:). **

**This chapter is rated PG-13 but does not include a lemon. I'm saving that for next chapter;). **

**Thanks for your support,**

**-This Lovely World.**

I knew that this was probably a hallucination. I knew that Noah would probably disappear if I shut my eyes and reopened them. I knew that the more I looked at him, watched him, the more painful it would be later on. Yet, I couldn't stop my eyes from hungrily drinking in his features. He didn't look much ifferent from when I saw him last. His hair, usually artfully messy, was disheveled from the rain. He was wearing a coat and a scarf. His five o'clock shadow looked a little more prominent than usual, darker but with the same gold glint that I loved. His eyes met mine. And the world fell away.

I wanted to kiss him, to shout at him, to cry while he held me in his arms. But I couldn't take a step forward. I was frozen in place.

_How pathetic._

He looked as surprised as I was. As if that was possible.

He took an unsteady breath, and it broke me out of my reverie. I reached out to touch him, to see if he was real. My fingers brushed the rough wool of his jacket and I knew he was here. He was really here.

And then I was crying.

I don't mean tears silently falling as I looked at him. No, I was sobbing. I was wailing, hysterical, a mess. And yet I knew he still loved me. The thought made me cry harder.

His arms were around me and his face was in my hair and it was Noah. Noah everywhere. I saw nothing but him and his beautiful face that was crumpled in pain. I felt nothing but his lips kissing my hair, my forehead, my shoulders. It was just me and him. There were seven billion people in the world and it was just me and him.

"Mara." He whispered my name, his lips against my cheek. His eyes were full of tears and I wiped them away.

"I love you. I thought you were dead-" My voice broke. "I thought you were gone and that I would never have the chance to say it. You have to know. I love you, Noah Elliot Simon Shaw. It's only you and it will only ever be you."

He was silent. For over a minute, he just stared at me. Gauging my words, I imagine. And then he slammed into me, pulling my body flush against his and kicking the door shut behind him. fHis lips crashed into mine with an intensity I have never felt before. We had to do something about our powers and _Noah. _I could kill him and _Noah. _Should we be doing this? And _Noah. _His name overtook my thoughts and my body and my entire being. And soon, I was matching his intensity. I was grabbing fistfuls of his hair and trapping him against my mouth. He slammed me up against the wall and I knew it should have hurt, but it didn't. All I could feel was his mouth on mine and his hands on my waist He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I was drowning in Noah; in the bliss and euphoria of the moment. I was certain that this was a dream and I didn't care. This realization made me bolder in my actions. I ground up against him and he moaned into my mouth. I knew that we were entering dangerous territory but all I could think about was how much I loved him. And, oh, I loved him so much. I loved the way his five o'clock shadow felt against my face. I loved how he was pressing me into the wall so tightly that I thought I might explode but is hands on my waist were so soft and gentle and loving. I loved that when he trapped me with his arms, I was free.

He pulled away from my lips, panting.

"You do look lovely, darling. But I'm afraid you have too much clothes on."

I flushed.

He considered his words before speaking. "If you aren't ready... Well, I once told you that this was enough. That still holds true. But... Mara, I'd like to make love to you."

I gasped, turning a deeper shade of red. He smiled ever so softly.

"You don't have to be afraid. I love you. I'll always love you. That won't ever change."

I looked into his eyes and I saw rainclouds. I saw hurricanes ans the waters of a troubled ocean. I saw sheeting rain and falling skies. I saw everything that I loved and things that I hated. But I knew that he had flaws and that's what made him perfect.

I pulled his head down so that my lips were a breath away from his ear.

"I'm ready." I whispered, and kissed his earlobe. He leaned in closer, nuzzled his face in my hair, and just held me. He still held me against the wall and I wondered idly if his arms were getting tired. A minute passed, two, three. I wondered if he had somehow fallen asleep. That would have been a major mood killer. But finally, after what seemed like an infinity, he drew away and kissed me lightly on the crown of my head.

He met my gaze and there was no teasing light in his eyes. "You're sure?" Was all he asked.

"Yes." I responded simply.

So he pulled me into his arms.

**What did you guys think? Leave reviews!:) **

**Lots of love,**

**XOXO -This Lovely World**

**Laters baby!;)**


End file.
